Fairy Tale Dreams
by Aysel
Summary: Sess/Kag They meet each night, under the full moon, in their dreams. What happens when the infamously cold prince discovers that his fantasy girl might be a real person? That new servant girl looks so familiar...
1. Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any fairy tale stories some parts of this story may be based on.

****

A/N: AU fic with hints on the parts of fairy tale stories. You know, "Cinderella", "Beauty and the Beast", "Little Red Riding Hood"? Mostly on "Cinderella" though. Also, no youkai in this story. It takes place in the same kind of setting as "Cinderella" with peasants, kings, etc. 

*~Fairy~*~Tale~*~ Dreams~*

By MysticMoon

Prolouge - Dreams

__

"A dream is a wish your heart makes - When you're fast asleep."

--Cinderella

**** __

They stand in the forest clearing, their bodies bathed in the light of the full moon. He holds her gently from behind, content to leave his chin atop her head. His silvery-white hair mingling with her dark raven's wing tresses. How long they were like this, neither had a clue.

First things first. He asks the same question. The same exact one.

"Who are you?" he asks softly. His breath tickling as it flutters past her ear.

"Who are -you-?" she replies, unconsciously leaning her back towards him. Her voice is like the tinker of silver bells. 

The same exact reply. Every single time. It doesn't really bother him anymore. He's gotten used to it after all these years. It's the opening of every one of their encounters here. Every month. Under the full moon.

Then, he turns her slowly around in his embrace. Like always, he cannot see any distinguishable features on her face. Like always, it is hidden in shadow. He knows it is the same thing when she looks at him.

He takes a step back and gazes with hidden golden eyes at the rest of her. Again, nothing has been changed, she still wears the silver-blue dress she does each time. Her hair is up in a twist on the back of her head with dark blue tendrils escaping to caress the milky white of the skin that is revealed to him. On her tiny feet are the strangest shoes he has ever seen. They seem to be made out of glass. She looks absolutely breathtaking.

He bows and holds out his hand for her to take, then hears the music float through the air. Just like clockwork. It was a beautiful melody, almost haunting in it's quality. She curtsies and puts her small pristine white gloved hand in his and they begin their waltz dance.

He twirls her around in his arms and hears the gentle swish of her dress. His hands and feet feel like someone else is controlling him. Like a puppet with strings that puppeteers use to entertain village children. But he has adjusted over the years to finally accept that he could do nothing to stop it. 

He rather liked dancing with this fantasy girl, anyway. 

As the music draws to a close, he spins her once more in his arms. 

Then, they again take up their previous stance. With him loosely holding her from behind. This full moon encounter should end soon. 

"How have you been?" he asks, just to fill in the silence. It was a comfortable silence, but he wanted to hear the nice sound of her voice.

It is like the finest of tunes. Every word sweet. It gently wafts in the imaginary breeze and surrounds him. Calming him like nothing else.

She doesn't reply for a time and he wonders if she even will.

Something small and wet drops on his hand. Tears. She is crying.

"Why?"

"It's getting too much. I can't live like I do. He will kill us soon, I'm sure of it." she says quietly, her beautiful voice breaking slightly.

She has never talked about her life before. Whenever he would ask, the question would always be met by silence or a the shake of a head. He could never really deep down blame her for that. After all, those were the same responses he gave to those inquiries.

This was the place where they could both escape. Escape from nightmares and reality. The peace and serenity they could go to, even for one night of the month. They were strangers, yet they were the closest of friends.

He cannot answer, no matter how much he wanted to stop her silent weeping. He does not know what she is talking about.

He is not given a chance to reply. The dream ends.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

At precisely midnight, a prince wakes up to the darkness of his large room. He sits up and his long silver hair, not one bit disheveled even through sleep, cascades over his broad shoulders.

"She is no fantasy…she is real." he whispers quietly.

****

A/N: Review if you would like more. Also, can anyone guess who the prince is? I don't feel like revealing the pairing or characters until next chapter. ^_^ Remember anyone who is reading this…chapters get out faster when you hit that review button…*hint, hint* ^_^


	2. The Stepfamily

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Cinderella, or the quotes I put before the start of the chapters.

****

A/N: OK, I totally got inspired to write more yesterday. Also, in this story, Kanna is not a little girl. She is older than Kagura because I heard somewhere that Kanna is the older of Naraku's children, she's just eternally young. Now I'd like to tell everyone that this is a Sess/Kag fic since not everyone figured that out. ^_^;; Bravo to Hikari and Windcleric and Firefly! *clap, clap, clap* Everyone applaud my new Beta reader and Editor, Icewings, who has made this story even better with her great descriptions and ideas! *cheer, clap, clap, clap* ^_^  


****

*~Fairy~*~Tale~*~Dreams~*  
  
  
**  
By MysticMoon**

Edited by Icewings  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1- The Stepfamily **  
  
_  
_

"Hope, like the gleaming taper's light, adorns and cheers our way; and still, as darker grows the night, emits a brighter ray." -- Oliver Goldsmith  
  


  


Kagome wakes up with a start to the early morning sunshine filtering through the old, worn draperies on the windows. The soft, golden light highlighted the tiny dust motes that were idly floating through the air.   
  
She had dreamed the 'full moon' dream again.

It was an old dream, the one with the man who danced with her. The person who always had shadows concealing his face. 

Ever since she first dreamed it, she had a feeling that concealed within the darkness, he would have one of the most handsome faces she would ever hope to see. Kagome felt her face grow warmer at the thought. The crimson blush stained her delicate cheeks and faded as it made its way to her hairline.   
  
'_Why am I thinking all these silly thoughts? He is not even real. He can't be.' _Kagome thought to herself as she sat up slowly. Realizing her brother, Souta, wasn't in the bed beside hers, she figured out, _'He must have already gone outside to feed the chickens and start the chores. I should get up to make everyone's breakfast if I don't want to get into trouble.'   
_  
Kagome hurriedly got up off the bed and rubbed the small of her back with a slight wince of pain. It was the sad product of sleeping on an old, worn mattress. _'Oh mother,' _she thought mournfully for the thousandth time, _'Life was so much better…and happier…when you were here. Why did you have to remarry a man like Douglas Naraku?' _She stepped over to the windows and divided the ragged curtains, letting the warm sunshine fill the small room with its warm glow.   
  
When she finally noticed that the area behind her eyes was starting to sting and her vision was getting terribly blurry, Kagome forced herself to snap out of it. It's been ten long years. Crying was not going to get her anywhere. She had to be strong, for Souta. And for what she will have to do soon.   
  
Kagome took a deep, cleansing breath as she hurriedly made her bed. She tied a handkerchief over her long, dark brown hair, and made her way down the steep, narrow flight of stairs from their room in the attic.   
  
By the time she made it to the kitchen, Kagome was in a more cheerful mood, her sapphire eyes filled with a determined glimmer. After she started the fire and put the kettle of water over the stove to boil, Kagome quietly hummed a sweet, haunting melody to herself. As she swept the stone floor, Kagome's light tune echoed in the room as it repeated a song she only heard in her dreams.   
  
"Kagome, you're up!" someone exclaimed from behind her. Kagome turned to find that Souta had opened the bottom half of the backdoor of the kitchen. He was ducking his head as he made his way inside. "Good morning to you too, Souta." She said, smiling.   
  
"I'm starving!" he said brightly, reaching for a piece of sausage with one hand and to the handle of the hot kettle with the other.  
  
"Souta, be careful!" Kagome exclaimed, a second too late.  
  
"YEEOOW!" Souta yelled, jerking back his hand. In his eagerness to get to the sausage, he had grabbed the spout of the kettle instead, resulting in burning the palm of his hand. "Owww, it really hurts!"  
  
"Here, let me see it." Kagome ordered with an anxious look. Souta trustfully laid his stinging hand into hers. Relief washed over her face as she examined the burn "It's not that bad." She announced, reaching into a cabinet and poked around for something. "Here it is!" She called over her shoulder. She brought out a small jar of salve. 'Thank goodness the Kaede taught me all about healing and herbal medicines.' Kagome thought gratefully. 

Kaede was the local herb-witch who lived next door. Kagome and Souta went to visit her whenever they had some time to spare. She taught them many things, which included reading and writing. She also trained Kagome to shoot a bow with deadly accuracy and heal all types of wounds.

She carefully applied some of the special liniment onto Souta's open hand and then wrapped a band of cloth around it. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kagome." He said, smiling as he sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Do you know where Shippou is? I should give him his breakfast before he gets too hungry or before Lucifer wakes up and sees him. That lazy cat's is getting pretty suspicious of us." 

  
"Well, I think Lucifer's outside trying to scare the chickens, who are getting kinda tired of him." Souta said, an impish grin on face. Lucifer's loud, screamed "Meow" of surprise and pain confirmed the fact that indeed; the chickens had become fed up with the annoying cat. 

Souta laughed as stood up to get something from the cupboard, and almost jumped three feet into the air when something small and furry hurriedly bumped into his leg and made its way past him into Kagome's waiting arms.  
  
"Shippou! You shouldn't scare Souta like that, you know." Kagome said to the reddish orange fox as she looked at her brother's shocked face, barely able to hold back her giggles. The young fox they had found a few months ago had a sly look on his face as he settled himself on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"He didn't scare me!" Souta said, mildly offended, "He just startled me, that's all." As soon as he looked at his sister's not-so-hidden smile, he gave up. "Never mind, I'm going to start scrubbing the staircase now." he sighed, grumbling about sneaky foxes as he left the kitchen.  
  
Once he left, Kagome started humming again as she filled a bowl of milk and set aside a small portion of sausage for Shippou. "Now you hurry up and eat your breakfast, Shippou. If my stepfather ever finds out that we're keeping you here…" she frowned slightly as she felt a shiver make it's way up and down her spine.  
  
"KAGOME! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?!?" Kagome abruptly looked up as the voice of her stepfather rang through the house.  
  
"Oh my. Go back outside into the hiding place once you're done, Shippou." Kagome said with a strained voice. She hurriedly took the now screaming kettle off the burner and put the elements of her stepfamily's breakfast on a silver tray. It appeared that Shippou understood when, after he was done eating, the little fox scampered out into the bright morning sunshine.   
  
Kagome prepared the trays and carefully used her back to open the door leading to the rest of the large house. As she made her way up the marble stairs, she saw Souta scrubbing them clean and, with a word of advice said, "You'd better hurry up…he doesn't sound very happy." She only nodded, the thought _'When is he ever happy?' _running through her mind.  
  
As she reached the large double doors of the master's room, she knocked, rather timidly as she balanced the stack of trays in her other hand.   
  
"Come in." said a deep and irritated voice.  
  
She opened to door and stepped into the dark room. "I'm sorry I took so long, stepfather. I woke up later than usual." Kagome said apologetically even though, inside, all she could think of was getting out of this room as soon as possible.   
  
When he didn't say anything, she placed his tray on the table beside the bed, put the other two on the floor, and went over to the large, heavy draperies of the big window. She pushed them apart slightly, but not too much. She knew how he didn't like too much brightness to fill the gloomy bedroom.  
  
"Don't let it happen again," her stepfather said, almost in a hiss. Kagome looked back to him and saw him petting his cat, Lucifer. The cat's green eyes were leering at her in a slightly menacing way. "Go tend to the needs of my daughters now, my dear, and tell them to get dressed soon, we will be going out to the market today. There is word going out that the king will be hosting an elaborate ball in a few months time for all the noble daughters of the kingdom to attend. We must have them well dressed…just in case the princes decide to take a good look at them."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and hurriedly took the other trays and walked back to the doors, bowing her head down as she closed the doors with one hand. As she went to her stepsisters' rooms, Kagome sighed and rubbed a hand up and down her arm, clad in the thin sleeves of her patched, gray dress, which was getting too small for her. It was one of her stepsister's castoffs. 

While expertly balancing the two trays in one hand, Kagome suppressed a shiver. Was it her, or was it really cold in that room?  
  
In Kagura's room, Kagome opened the windows and found Kagura still to be asleep, as usual. She put down the breakfast tray and took out a dress for her from the heavy wardrobe. Shaking Kagura's shoulder, Kagome tried to wake her up. "Kagura…" she called.  
  
"Get your hands off me, stupid, I'm up already." Kagura said scathingly as she opened her dark eyes.   
  
"Your father said we will be going to the market today, so you should hurry and get dressed." Kagome informed, ignoring the insult..  
  
"Whatever." Kagura said, sitting up to eat greedily from her breakfast as Kagome quietly left the room.  
  
"What took you so long, you insolent girl?" was the first thing she heard when she opened the door of Kanna's room. The older girl's pretty face was set in an irritated scowl as she looked at the younger girl with true spite in her eyes.   
  
As Kagome opened her mouth to grit out an apology, Kanna just waved her off and continued to look into her mirror as she brushed her long, white hair. "Just go tidy up my bed and bring a nice dress out for me to wear today." As an afterthought, she added, "And try not to smudge it with your grimy hands." Kagome nodded, even as she felt a seething tide of rage at Kanna's attitude. She put the breakfast tray down and did as she was told. She knew from countless experience that arguing with her stepsisters would only lead to trouble and even more chores from her stepfather. So, she suppressed her rage and got herself under control.  
  
When Kagome told Kanna about going to the market, she replied mockingly, "Whatever for? Why do you need the presence the better members of this household?" Kagome bitterly held on to her control, all the while defiantly thinking _'If I did, Shippou and Souta would be my only company.' _  
  
"He said something about the king having a ball…"  
  
"A ball, you say? Then why didn't you tell me that before, idiot girl? Get out so I may dress." Came Kanna's haughty reply.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~The Market~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As Naraku and his daughters went off to the more expensive shops of the town square to buy fine-looking ball gowns, Kagome and Souta went shopping for food and any other supplies the house might need.   
  
"Hmm…those loaves of bread in the bakery smell so good, Kagome. Can I buy some for supper tonight?" Souta asked.  
  
"All right, Souta. I'll be over there." Kagome said, pointing and giving her younger brother a some of what little money Naraku had been willing to give before they separated.  
  
As Kagome looked around at the different wares for sale, she heard people talking in a dark alley as she passed by. She wanted to brush it off, but something about one of the voices prompted her to listen. She pressed herself against the wall, listening around the wall and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
"Just a hundred more, that's all." Pleaded an all too familiar voice.   
  
"If I remember correctly, Sir Naraku, you already owe me the same as a king's ransom." a deep voice warned dangerously. Kagome almost gasped aloud when she heard the name.  
  
"You will be paid back soon enough, my friend." Naraku said, his smirking clearly evident in his voice. "Let's just say…my stepdaughter is one of my greatest investments, and she and her brother will be parting this earth, leaving all of her inheritance in about three months time. There was a pause, and then came the words 

"You better be telling the truth, or it will go badly for you." 

Then, there was the sound of swiftly retreating boots on the cobblestones.   
  
Kagome left her place as quickly as possible, her eyes wide and her heart beating rapidly. She had heard enough. _'Oh NO; he is planning to kill us. I knew he was a horrible man, but I never thought he was a murderer. Three months from now is my eighteenth birthday. The day I will finally be able to use the money my mother left me. If I happen to die, the money would go to them. But is it really such an amount to kill over?'  
  
_An even more important thought went through her mind. _'What will I do now?'_ Possible answers flew through her mind. _'Run away. But to where?' _  
  
Kagome looked up when someone almost knocked into her. And there it was. The solution to her terrible problem was tacked onto the door of a local tavern. It was a poster that simply read: SERVANTS NEEDED AT CASTLE 

****

A/N: Review if you want the next chapter! ^_^


	3. The Prince and Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any fairytales, or the quotes I put before the start of the chapters. I Only own the idea of the story.

A/N: Sorry if I made you guys wait too long for this chapter. ^_^; Blame it on the burden and pressure that is school. -_-; Thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you've all really helped me get over my writer's block! Review after you read, ok? It makes me **so** happy to read reviews! ^_^

*~Fairy~*~Tale~*~Dreams~*  
  
**  
By MysticMoon**

Edited by Icewings

Chapter 2- The Prince and Escape 

__

"The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can. Pursuing it with weary feet until it joins some larger way, where many paths and errands meet -and whither then, I cannot say." --Tolkien, J.R.R.

****

Last chapter:

An even more important thought went through her mind. _'What will I do now?'_ Possible answers flew through her mind. _'Run away. But to where?' _  
  
Kagome looked up when someone almost knocked into her. And there it was. The solution to her terrible problem was tacked onto the door of a local tavern. It was a poster that simply read: SERVANTS NEEDED AT CASTLE 

~*~*~*The Castle*~*~*~   
  


The castle was in its usual morning hustle and bustle, people and servants just sleepily starting their assigned tasks. A young man lost in thought strode through the vast halls, the early sunlight streaming through the stain-glass windows guiding his way. Servants paused in their duties and bowed their heads as he strode them.   
  
"Good… m-morning, P-prince Sesshoumaru." A timid young lad managed to stutter as he quickly bowed and edged out of the royal's way, the bed linens piled up in his arms making this seemingly simple action a rather difficult feat.   
  
The prince, lost in thought, with his usual stoic and cold expression didn't seem to be paying any attention as he responded with a curt nod and continued on to his destination. The servant gaped at the retreating back of the future king with shock on his somewhat dirty face. The normally icy prince was in a good mood today.   
  
Sesshoumaru almost sighed as he felt the servant's eyes boring through his fine clothes and onto his back…almost. Instead, he placed a scowl on his face.   
  
_'What is so shocking about a nod?' _  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't have been so involved in his thoughts as to -interact- with a common servant, especially with a whole group of them in the halls present. He should've ignored that filthy boy, just like he does with every other like him. He didn't want the whole castle knowing something could trouble their prince so much that he would actually acknowledge the existence of one of the laundry boys.   
  
It was beneath him.   
  
Sesshoumaru's features changed from preoccupied to grim as he turned a corner and into a more secluded area of the castle. This was no way for Sesshoumaru, future king, to behave. Presently, he dropped the subject, feeling that it was foolish to waste any more time thinking about it. His thoughts turned to a more puzzling matter. A day had passed since Sesshoumaru had dreamed again of the mysterious woman.   
  
He had been absolutely positive yesterday that she was a real person. That somewhere out there, she was alive. But how to find her? Why is all this happening now, after years of the same dream? Nothing like that had ever occurred before… The questions have been plaguing his mind since he had woken up.   
  
Then, as the hours passed, his hope dwindled and he became doubtful. _'So what if the mystery girl said things as if her life had many problems? It could mean absolutely nothing.'_ He told himself firmly.   
  
_'Still, she has never before given any indication that she might be a real person…' _he thought with a miniscule bit of hope. Now, he was positively -disgusted- with himself. 

Hope…hah!

Hope was for people fool enough to set themselves up for a fall. It made people more vulnerable to hurt, and he could not afford to feel any emotional pain. As future ruler, he could not let his own feelings get in the way of his judgment. This matter was starting to rein control over his thoughts and actions. A prince such as he should not and _would not _tolerate it. He had more pressing issues to think about.   
  
Like his father's not-so-subtle ways in telling him that he needed a bride. The King's talk of all the pretty princesses of neighboring kingdoms, or the dainty, darling daughters from prominent families all the time was starting to grate on his nerves. Sesshoumaru knew his father was exaggerating.   
  
He had seen all the 'pretty princesses' and 'darling daughters' this side of the world, and, suffice to say, his chances of marrying anyone remotely similar to his ideal wife was hopelessly bleak. There was so much inbreeding, it was rare to see even a tolerable face among the princesses, and those that weren't painful to look at were either the type that flaunted all over him, obviously for his wealth, or were the horribly shy type that would blush and stutter whenever he was in the vicinity. And all of their intelligence and common sense put together wouldn't fill a thimble. Actually, Sesshoumaru didn't want to get married at -all-.  
  
He didn't need a woman burdening him with her inane chatter for the rest of his life. He didn't need or want a wife, his father be damned.   
  
He definitely didn't want to be like him, the cheating bastard. Having all sorts of mistresses behind his beloved mother's back. Then, once she died of heartbreak, he had the gall to marry one of his low-class bitches not one year after the funeral, AND bring their secret child into the castle! Sesshoumaru felt the old rage build up inside of him again, and he fought hard to suppress it.   
  
"PRINCE SESSHOUMARU!!"   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even turn his head. He knew who it was and he didn't want to be bothered. Maybe if he didn't answer, the stupid idiot would take a hint and leave him alone. Unfortunately, the prince had tried this method before, and it _never _worked. Not when it came to Jaken, who is more like the elder prince's babysitter than one of the king's advisors.   
  
"I'm so glad I found you, my prince! I have been looking almost everywhere!" The toad-like man said, sucking in huge amounts of air as he made his way towards Sesshoumaru from the other end of the long corridor. The short, aged advisor had a murky complexion that almost looked a sickly green. Instead of being red faced from his exertion all around the palace, Jaken's had a muddy brown-red color that shaded his bald head.   
  
"The king has demanded to speak with you, Prince Sesshoumaru, as soon as possible. Your Majesty said it was a matter of importance that he has been meaning to talk to you about for quite some time." Jaken said, after he finally caught his breath and bowed several times.   
  
"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"The throne room, Prince Sesshoumaru." Jaken answered nervously, not liking the way the prince was looking at him. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to say anything as he swept past Jaken. He had a feeling this 'talk' had something to do with marriage.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~  
**  
  
King Inutaisho sat in a large, intricate throne made specifically for a person of his rank and importance. He was stroking his long, white beard, an intense look of concentration on his face. The throne was dazzlingly gold encrusted with gems of all kinds; emeralds, rubies, diamonds, opals, and sapphires. It looked like it was worth not one, but several king's ransoms. The elderly king himself looked like a rich man. Although his attire was what one would call 'richly casual', Inutaisho hated the time's pompous clothing, and preferred to wear comfortable clothes without the heavy crown on his head. A heavy crown was a constant reminder of heavy responsibilities.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho began, without waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak, "You do know you need a wife soon, do you not?"   
  
Sesshoumaru's mouth curved into an almost imperceptible smirk. It was just like his father to be so up-front with his discussions. The king's time was not something to be wasted. Sesshoumaru's glacial sun-gold eyes looked directly into his father's as he stated flatly, "Father, I do not want a wife, nor do I even want to think about being burdened by one at this point in time."  
  
"Nonsense, boy!" the king exclaimed, "How do you plan on having an heir?! You know fully well my reign over this kingdom will end at any moment as my health continues to decline. I need to leave this world knowing the future is _somewhat_ insured! You will turn 21 in a few short months, Sesshoumaru!" 

Sesshoumaru didn't show one bit of emotion as he replied calmly, "I will marry when I please." _'I will not let anyone to control me.'  
_  
"Do not disobey me, Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said, lowering his voice dangerously. "I have already thought of a _marvelous_ plan to find you the perfect wife, and I demand total cooperation." Inutaisho paused and looked at his son to watch his reaction. As usual, there was none. "In a month or so, we will be having three grand balls spanning the length of one week. Hundreds of eligible women of noble or royal birth from all across the lands will attend. If you do not choose a wife by the end of the third ball, I will be forced to choose for you."   
  
Sesshoumaru searched his father's face. What he found told him the king was, (sadly) not jesting. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, concealing his momentary surprise. _'WHAT?!'_  
  
  
**~*~*~*11:00 P.M.-Higurashi Manor-*~*~*~**  
  
  
It is almost time; she could sense it. Her palms were sweating and she tried to stay still and silent lying down on her uncomfortable bed. She turned her head to the left a little and met the wide-open eyes of her younger brother. _'Good, he is still awake.'_  
  
Anxious dark brown eyes met her blue ones as she gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was now or never.   
  
Kagome had rushed to her brother right after she found the ad Destiny had tacked onto the door of the local tavern, in her hurry bumping into people along the way. She told the young boy an edited version of what Naraku had said in that dark alley and her idea of escape. Surprisingly, Souta had taken it better than she would have thought. He was still shocked at first, but then he finally nodded and replied gravely, "I had a feeling he would do something like that sooner or later."   
  
Kagome had since been disturbed about what Souta had said. _'Souta shouldn't have to go through all this. He's so young. He deserves so much more and as his only family left, I'm going to make sure that his life will be as happy as possible.'_ The young woman firmly thought.   
  
Kagome carefully sat up and got out of her bed and slipped her tiny feet into her worn shoes, trying not to make too much noise. The ratty draperies of the room flapped in the wind and revealed an almost full moon. Grateful for the extra light, the two carefully stepped over to the tiny closet where their few possessions were stored. Kagome pulled out a large bag, old and worn, but still serviceable. It was already packed and ready because of earlier preparations.

She scanned the room in the dim light and looked for anything she might have missed. Nothing. Then, she glanced in the tiny closet, where all that was left were threadbare rags that were used for often-needed patching. As she was about to turn away and close the door, something gleamed in the corner of her eye.   
  
It was a delicate piece of light-blue silky cloth embroidered with silver thread that peeked out from underneath other garments in the very corner. _'I don't own anything of such a wonderful material. I wonder what it could be.'_ Kagome gently tugged at the silken piece of cloth and was amazed at the exquisite dress it was joined to. It was a ball gown. The texture and smoothness caressed her fingers. _'But where did this come from?' _  
  
Kagome thought hard. She was sure she had seen this dress somewhere before. _'Oh…. it was Mother's dress! She was so beautiful in it…' _Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the memories flooded into her mind.

****

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

__

A five-year old Kagome had gasped with unconcealed awe, "Mama! You look like a fairy princess in that dress!" 

Kagome's mother had smiled at that, replying "And you will look like an angel in it someday sweetie, and make the man you love very happy." 

Kagome had scrunched up her nose at that, and stated matter-of-factly, "I will never be as pretty in it as you, Mama, and I –won't- fall in love if it makes me all mushy like when you and Daddy are around each-other."

Her mother had smiled and folded her into her loving arms, telling Kagome that she hoped she would get to see her daughter fit into it someday.

****

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

Kagome felt a tear course down her face at the happy and sad memory. Suddenly, she brushed it off, reminding herself that this was no time to get teary. She turned her attention to the present, wondering, _'Why didn't I remember it before?' _Kagome's sea blue eyes fogged over slightly in speculation. She still had a nagging feeling that she had seen or even _worn _this dress somewhere other than when she was younger. _'But when?' _  
  
"Kagome." Souta's voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome hurriedly folded the dress and put it tenderly in the bag. She hefted the bag onto her shoulder, her expression that of determination.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Kagome's small hand reached out and cautiously turned the knob of the door. She motioned for Souta to follow her as she made her way down the -long- flight of old stairs. They both held their breaths as she took the first creaky step. Kagome had never before noticed nor cared this much about the noisy groaning sounds the stairs made. Each creak, scrape, and groan she heard above the sound of the furious beating of her heart made her wince.   
  
They both had to be very careful because the pitch-black darkness made it difficult to see ahead. Kagome's heart almost stopped when Souta tripped on a warped step and almost fell forwards if Kagome hadn't pulled him back; Souta landed with a thud. "I'm fine." he whispered. Kagome shakily nodded her head and helped him up.  
  
Finally making it down the seemingly endless stairs, Souta and Kagome crept softly through the large house and out the kitchen back door. Keeping to the shadows, they quietly tiptoed around the house. The only sounds in the otherwise quiet night air were the sounds of crickets and other nighttime creatures.  
  
"Kagome!" Came Souta's voice in a harsh whisper.  
  
She turned around to her brother. "What?" she asked in a hushed voice. Souta's eyes were wide as saucers, clearly showing his fear of getting caught.  
  
"The bushes, they're moving!" Kagome followed his large eyes to a rustling bush. Suddenly, something jumped out and attacked her midsection. Kagome caught the furry ball and squinted through the darkness.  
  
"Shippou!" She whispered in an EXTREMELY relieved voice. She had thought it might have been Naraku, come to stop them.  
  
"Do you want to come too?" Kagome laughed out after her initial shock had faded. She opened the flap of the bag lying on her hip and the fox happily jumped inside. _'I can't believe we almost forgot him. Poor Shippou would have been left alone in this wretched place.'  
_  
Looking left and right for anyone who might have been walking around near midnight, Kagome motioned to Souta.   
  
Together, they made a mad dash across the large Higurashi property. They didn't notice the pair of narrowed, gleaming red eyes that have been watching them all along between dark curtains.   
  


****

~*~*~*  
  


Both panting heavily after scrambling over the wall separating the two properties, they stumbled through the dark night to Kaede's door. Kagome knocked loudly, the staccato sound penetrating the silence of the night. _'Please answer the door, Kaede.' _  
  
"Children, what are ye doing here this time of night?" the old midwife asked when she opened the door. Kagome explained everything in a rush of words while Kaede listened quietly.   
  
"Will you please help us, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked desperately when she finished. "We have nowhere else to turn."  
  
"Of course I'll help ye children. I helped ye mother give birth to ye and I promised myself that I would watch over ye both after she died and left ye in the care of that horrible man." Kaede smiled, the corner of her visible eye crinkling. "Come in, children, and tell me what ye plan on doing to get away from that Naraku character."  
  
Half an hour later, sitting in the modest and cozy kitchen, Kaede nodded. "That sounds like a good plan, Kagome. However, it will be very dangerous, child. Ye will be on your own after ye leave this place."   
  
"Why don't you just stay here, Kagome?" Souta asked helplessly.  
  
Kagome shook her head tiredly. "I can't, Souta. Naraku will not think to look here first, but I just know he will find out where we would be, sooner or later. It'd be harder to find us if we split up, and I've got to make enough money to take care of us. Then, I'll come back and get you, alright? We'll get as far away from here as possible and start a new life."  
  
Kagome tilted her head when she heard the town's church bell's ringing. "It's midnight already. I should go before I lose any more traveling time. I don't know how long it will take to get to the castle."  
  
The three stood outside Kaede's house. Shippou had already settled himself on Kagome's shoulder. "Did you put everything you will need in that sack, child? Food, water, clothes?" Kaede asked as Kagome stood and nodded. "Wait one moment." The midwife shuffled back into the cottage and Souta and Kagome said their goodbyes. She came back with a bow and arrows in one hand and a parchment in the other to find the siblings hugging, tears threatening to spill. "I promise I'll came back." Kagome was whispering to Souta, squeezing him extra tight.  
  
"I hope I taught ye well enough to defend yourself with these, Kagome." At the sound of the old woman's voice, Kagome had turned toward it and Kaede handed the items to her. "And this is a map to the castle. Take the route to the west and remember: stay away from Wolf Forest. That is where the most dangerous bandits reside. Do not walk through dark paths and make sure you always see the moon above your head. Do not reveal yourself to anyone in the dark. You should get to the castle in a few hours in a steady pace. Take care." 

Souta gave his sister one last fierce hug, telling her to come back soon. Kagome hugged Kaede too, thanking her for everything. Kaede had told her to be careful, and to come back if ever in need.  
  
An old bag on her hip, her bow and a quiver of arrows slung across her back, a fox on her shoulder, and a map clenched tightly in her right fist, Kagome turned around and began her journey to the castle. The wind whipped at her hair and the shadows of the night surrounded her as she faded into the distance, the silver moonlight guiding her way. 

It promised to be a long night.

  


****

Review Responses (I know…it's a bit late, but I really wanted to thank all of those who reviewed for the Prologue and 1st chapters)**:**

Amber- Thank you for your compliment and for being the first reviewer!

Hikari- Yes, this is another Sess/Kag fic. Hope you like!

****

Totally Wicked- Ah! Hungry hippos! lol. This isn't a Inu/Kag fic, but I still hope you like it.

****

ginagurl1234- No, it's not Miroku, but thanks for REALLY, REALLY, REALLY liking it!

****

Windcleric- Yep! It's Sess! How'd you figure out?

****

Firefly- It is Sess! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ruby-sama 4.5- I'm such a slacker, but I will update as fast as I can. ^_^

****

Sprout- Thanks for reviewing!

****

STaR- thank you for thinking it's such a great idea!

****

KawaiiAngel- Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

****

SilverQuick- OMG! You're the author who wrote White Dogs: Perversity! Thank you for reviewing! I love your story!

****

SiredHanyou- Inuyasha's coming, he's just not there right now, he will be soon though. ^_^

****

O2- lol. Your review was funny. Thank you for reviewing!

Me.. - Kikyou will be in this story, and she'll have an important part in the later chapters! Whether she'll be with Inu depends. ^_^

****

The perpetually perky GC-anime frEAK!- Thanks for reviewing and I hope that this story will make you happy that you decided to read other types of pairings! My friend is a total God Charlotte freak btw. ^_^ 

****

Sesshyangel- There will be more Sess in it later, promise. (hehe…lots more ^_^ )

****

Nihongo- Even -I- can't wait till she meets Sess! Sad really…

****

Krys- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to respond…hehe

****

GinRain- Gah! I updated! ^_^

****

demongrl- They have to be mean, don't they? Thanks for liking it so much and reviewing three times!! You've really helped me write faster!

****

A/N: Review, Review, Review!!!! ^_^


	4. The Wolf Thieves

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any fairytales, or the quotes I put before the start of the chapters. I only own the idea of the story.

****

A/N: I know what I'm about to say has -nothing- to do with my lateness of this chapter (or the chapter to my other story, either…) but I just want to thank all those wonderful, wonderful people who have been reviewing my stories. If I could, I'd hug all of you right now! ^_^ Did any of you notice that at one point, both of my stories had the same number of chapters with the same number of reviews? I almost died at my computer chair from happiness! Thank you! (I think…) If you asked a question, I answered them in a review so I wouldn't have to cut off your reading time. ^_^ 

*~Fairy~*~Tale~*~Dreams~*  
  
  
**  
By MysticMoon**

Edited by Icewings

****

Chapter Three- The Wolf Thieves

__

"Two roads diverged in a woods, and I --  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference." 

--Robert Frost

Last chapter:

An old bag on her hip, her bow and a quiver of arrows slung across her back, a fox on her shoulder, and a map clenched tightly in her right fist, Kagome turned around and began her journey to the castle. The wind whipped at her hair and the shadows of the night surrounded her as she faded into the distance, the silver moonlight guiding her way. It promised to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*

The night air was moist from the previous day's shower and Kagome fervently hoped it wouldn't rain before she reached the castle. The winds seemed to roar as they tore at the trees, turning their branches into arms that wanted to reached out and drag her from the lonely dirt path.   
  
She secured the scarlet cloak she had hastily thrown on at Kaede's tighter around her thin shoulders, and pulled the hood over her head as the wind picked up. As she went, she fingered the hem of the cloak and marveled at the velvety texture. It was another cast-off from one of her stepsisters, and they made sure to ruin it with several rips and tears before giving it to her. 

Thankfully, it was easily mended, and it looked even better after she embroidered over the rips in gold thread. The thread she'd cleverly convinced Naraku they needed for a rip in something else. However, the expensive red cloth didn't even compare with the fragile silver-blue dress tucked safely in her bag.   
  
Noises were magnified as Kagome strained her ears, listening for any unnatural sounds. Owls hooted and the bushes rustled, glittering beady red eyes of forest creatures peeked at her warily from the undergrowth, making her more nervous then she already was.   
  
It seemed like the only things that kept her from panicking was Shippou comfortably settled on her shoulder, the bow clutched in her hand, and the shafts of moonlight that had managed to filter through the thick canopy of branches overhead.   
  
Kagome had been walking for what seemed like eternity now and all she wanted to do was turn around and run back to the safety of Kaede's house.   
  
Suddenly, after turning a bend in the road, she saw before her that the dirt path divided into three separate routes.   


__

'Which way should I go from here?'   
  
Kagome's head tilted upward to read the three arrows on the tall wooden post: one pointed to the east, one to the north, and the other to the west.   
  
Kagome sighed when she found that it was too dark to make out what the signs said. She was unsure of which path to take.  
  
_'Kaede's map should help.' _she thought, suddenly grateful to her old teacher for it.  
  
She lifted the sleepy fox off her shoulder and reached into her bag, rummaging around for the map Kaede had given her. She found the old piece of parchment and quickly unfolded it.   
  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind whipped past her, making her thin dress and crimson cloak thrash around her legs. It plucked at the map and yanked it from her loose grip. Temporarily blinded by her wind-whipped hair, she lost sight of it. When the wind died down, Kagome gasped and frantically scanned the ground for her only hope to find the right route to the castle.  
  
It couldn't have gone far…  
  
There it is!   
  
It had landed in a puddle of brown mud…  
  
Kagome desperately wiped the mud off the wrinkled paper with her fingers, but to no avail. It was now practically illegible, the information on the once precious paper lost to her forever.  
  
"Just my rotten luck…" she moaned. "I will just have to take a guess then…" She didn't want to turn back, and there was no telling what creature might harm her if she waited until daylight to read the letters on the signs. The whipping of the wind made it so that lighting a fire to see the letters was not an option, but Kagome wouldn't give up so easily. 

The path to the west had that well trodden look to it, so there was a good chance it was the right direction. The northern route didn't look very well-worn, so she doubted it was the way to the castle. 

Looking to the east, she felt a terrible shiver run up and down her spine. Did she just see a floating -eel- fly through those trees? It was only for a split second, but -something- glowed a ghostly white against the shadows that seemed even darker down that path.  
  
She would -never- in her right mind, or even in her -wrong- mind, go anywhere near there. _'An uncouth Neanderthal wouldn't because even they would still retain the most basic self-preservation instinct. Going there seems to say, "I'm tired with life."'_  
  
_'What had Kaede warned me about before I left? Something about not to go to the Wolf Forest? Which path did she say I was to take?'_ Kagome sighed, she couldn't remember. Finally, after standing at the same spot for a long moment, she nodded to herself decisively and scooped Shippou into her arms. Kagome was about to take the western road when the red fox unexpectedly leaped out of her arms and dashed to her right, straight into the gloom in the eastern path. It was then obvious to Kagome that Shippou either didn't notice the plain -creepiness- of that path, or that he didn't like his life at all.  
  
Wonderful…(A/N: isn't it just?)  
  
"Shippou!!" she yelled. She cringed when she noticed her shout echoed loudly throughout the forest. '_This is certainly a fantastic turn of events,_' she thought ruefully. Gulping down her nausea and fear, she took hesitant steps down the eastern trail. Really, what was there to be afraid of? This path could even be the one leading to the castle! (B/N Sure, yeah …right.)   


At least…she hoped…  
  
  
~*~*~*The Castle*~*~*~  
  
  
With a stiff bow and a mocking tilt of the head, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and strode briskly from the throne room. King Inutaisho watched his elder son's retreating back and smiled thoughtfully. He knew Sesshoumaru was angry…to say the least.   
  
That boy needed a wife, he just didn't realize it. Sometimes, Sesshoumaru could be as stubborn as Inuyasha …although he was positive Sesshoumaru would -never- stand for being compared to his half-brother. At that, the king chuckled softly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru was livid. That old codger couldn't manipulate him like this! He could even hear his father -laughing-! At him and his frustrating predicament, no doubt. -No one- was allowed to treat him like some worthless puppet!  
  
He'd find a way out of this…entrapment.  
  
First of all, he needed a place to think. The gardens seemed like the best choice. No one would find him there. 

After all, it was a vast plot of land with trees and flowers artfully placed so that they created many twists and turns that seemed to go on for miles. The maze was a particularly confusing spot. The chances of someone stumbling upon him there were slim.   
  
With long strides, Sesshoumaru walked toward the ballroom, where the French doors opened to a terrace leading out to his destination. It was the closest exit to the gardens, and the seclusion he desperately needed.   
  
  
~*~*~*Forest*~*~*~   
  
  
"Shippou! Shippou! Where are you?" Kagome called as loud as she dared, searching the ground frantically as she reached a clearing. The moonlight spilled into the area and illuminated the setting. "Come back here!" She pushed back the hood of her cloak to see better and her hair shone an ethereal blue-black color under the moon.  
  
'Where could he have gone? This place doesn't exactly give off the feeling of safety.'  
  
Kagome jumped and her skirts swirled as she quickly turned around and peered around into the darkness. She thought she just heard something- a twig snapping to be exact. Kagome clutched the bow in her hand even tighter. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled.   
  
Reaching over her shoulder with practiced ease, she took a firm hold on an arrow from her quiver and notched it on the bow, holding it in a loose, but ready, position.  
  
She could almost -feel- a pair of eyes burning through her flimsy clothing to her skin. She was being watched, but by who, she almost didn't want to know.  
  
Taking a deep breath she called out in a slightly quivery voice, "W-who's there?" Hopefully, that sounded as brave as she wanted it to.  
  
Kagome heard a chuckle escape from the shadows to her right. "My, my…what do we have here?"  
  
Quickly turning in the direction of the voice she called again, desperately trying to mask the slight trembling in her own voice, "Who are you?"  
  
"Actually, I think the question is…what are -you- doing here again, Soul-stealer?" With that, a young man appeared from the shadows and his turquoise eyes glinted with anger. He would have been considered roguishly handsome with his short dark hair tied in a messy ponytail and clothing of a pirate if he weren't scaring her beyond caring.  
  
"Soul-stealer?" _'What is this person talking about? Maybe he's mistaking me for someone else?…or…what if he's another lunatic out on the loose who kidnaps young women traveling during the night?!?'_ "I'm no 'Soul-stealer'. You must be mistaken. I'm just trying to find-"   
  
"Don't you dare deny it!" he cut in roughly, "We've all seen you come here every night, little girl, and we know what you look like! Every time we chase after you and your soul taking pests, you just disappear. You have killed three of my men with your bow and arrows and we will avenge them with your death. This is -our- territory and you have crossed the boundary into Wolf Forest one too many times, witch."   
  
Kagome was shocked speechless. _'I'm in the Wolf Forest?! Oh dear…Does that mean he's a member of The Wolves?! They are notorious all across the countryside for being thieving bandits! Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor and needy!_' (Does that ring a bell to anyone?)   
  
Unexpectedly, his face broke into a sadistic smile, revealing his fang-like teeth and giving her the distinct image of a wolf. She could almost imagine him sprouting canine ears and a furry tail. If she weren't so scared, she would have laughed at this picture. As it was…she didn't think he would take it too well if she did. "But you can't get away now, not as long as I'm the leader of The Wolves."  
  
Kagome felt like collapsing. This couldn't be happening…the LEADER?!? _'Gods! How in the world am I going to get out of this mess?'   
_  
Kagome slowly backed away from the bandit and was about to turn and sprint out of the clearing when he said mockingly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Little Red, you're surrounded by all my comrades and fellow thieves."   
  
'_Little Red?_' Immediately stopping, Kagome looked intently at the trees and darkness around the open area, trying to keep her body from shaking in fear and her face neutral. The brute was right. She could see the light glinting off their weapons; swords, daggers, and rapiers.   
  
She seriously couldn't see herself battling all these full grown, tall, bulky men! They'd just protect themselves from her arrows with their shields, whereas, unfortunately for -her-, nothing would stop those weapons from slicing her in half.   
  
She hadn't even done anything seriously wrong! Is this what she got for letting that map slip through her fingers? This was a cruel world indeed.   
  
She needed to buy some time. It seemed she couldn't change his dense mind that she wasn't a witch. What else could she do? An idea popped into her head. Maybe, just maybe, it could work.  
  
Summoning up all her remaining courage (which, you must understand, wasn't all that much), she called out haughtily, "My, my, what scruffy hair you have, even for a bandit such as yourself." Faintly, she could hear some of the outlaws surrounding them chuckle with amusement. This time gaining tactic can either be called very brave or very suicidal.   
  
The man's turquoise eyes showed a hint of annoyance and surprise at her change of personality. _'So…the wench is a fighter'_ he thought admiringly, then he reminded himself who she was, _' too bad she will have to die. '   
_  
"All the more for you to comb." He says, a wicked gleam in his eye that told her he definitely knew she was cornered and he might as well have a little fun before he went 'in for the kill'.   
  
Kagome was taken aback at his answer, but continued to taunt, "What a hungry grin you have." At least he hadn't already killed her for her first statement.  
  
"All the better to strike fear into my opponents hearts." Kouga growls, brandishing his sword and thoroughly reminding Kagome of a wolf poised to strike.   
  
"Oh dear," she gulped, "what a sharp sword you have."   
  
The reply being, "All the better to hack up my enemies with." With that, he charged towards her with sword raised for a downward strike with such great speed, she almost forgot to react. She darted out of the way into a roll and heard the swish of his sword as it sliced the air where she had just been. '_Much too close for comfort' _She thought from her crouched position. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a few blue-black hairs drifting in the air. 

He immediately came back with a swing at her side, which she evaded again as her mind scrambled desperately for a way to get out of her ghastly situation. Suddenly, she glimpsed a flaw in his form. His back was exposed to her for a split-second and she wondered at his carelessness. 

Now that she had a strategy, Kagome shifted into a defensive stance and watched for his next attack. He turned and lunged with the tip of his sword pointed at her throat. It grazed her shoulder, but Kagome escaped the attack and she darted between his legs to come up from behind. 

She pivoted around to see a bewildered Kouga looking around for her. The leader of The Wolves was turning around when an arrow was suddenly strung and pointed at his head.  
  
Kagome had pivoted on her foot after ducking through his legs and an arrow was notched to her bow before Kouga had realized she wasn't skewered on the end of his sword. She'd drawn back her bow and pointed the deadly arrow at her opponent's head before he could even think of lifting his sword again. 

"For the last time," She said with a calm that she didn't feel. "I'm not who you think I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I took a wrong turn that lead me here." Taking a step back, the deadly pointed object still aimed at his head, she said, "Understand?" When he vaguely nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief, and lowered her bow. 

Suddenly, he darted forward at such a speed she almost didn't catch it, and had brought up his sword.  


"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed. The minute she dropped her defenses, he had attacked her again.   
  
Now the brute had her pinned to a tree! The blade of her opponent's sword was across her neck, not quite penetrating the pale and delicate flesh. She was about to bring up her knee to hit him in a (A/N: *cough*) vulnerable spot when he shoved his own body against hers as if he knew what she was thinking. 

She struggled in his grasp, but her hands were trapped between their bodies and she was afraid of cutting herself on the razor-like blade.  
  
She soon realized it was futile to struggle and met his eyes angrily. He gazed into the fiery gray-blue orbs and realized his mistake. 

"You're right," he said, surprised and thoughtful. "You aren't that witch. Though you both look almost exactly the same, your eyes are the wrong color." Then, he abruptly backed away and sheathed his sword. "We are sorry to have caused you any discomfort, but we really did think you were the wen- umm, woman who has been stealing the souls of this forest." 

He signaled the dozen or more bandits to come out of their hiding places. Wonder and admiration were shining in their eyes as they looked on the woman who had managed to subdue their leader, if only for a second. "If you are lost, we will gladly help you." Motioning to one of the bandits, He said, "Now let's fix that cut on your shoulder."  
  
Kagome nodded happily. Finally, her horrible day was improving!  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
Two figures walked through the dense foliage, the taller one leading his tired companion as he tracked an invisible path. The small form of a fox was clutched safely in Kagome's arms. She had found Shippou with the help of the, dare she say it, -nice- band of thieves.   
  
She found that without their weapons drawn, they were all actually very caring and willing to help all those in need. Her shoulder was only scratched, and instead of simply offering her his most sincere apologies, the leader -himself- offered to take her to the castle. Kagome accepted, although she was still wary about traveling with a person who almost -killed- her less than an hour before.  
  
Kagome took a nice long deep breath when they finally stepped out of the forest. Now, she was standing at the edge of a vast meadow that spread out before her and the early morning rays of dawn welcomed her bright blue eyes. Far into the distance, she could see the tall towers of the castle with their banners flapping in the breeze. She had never seen a more magnificent sight.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome became aware of yet -another- appreciative stare aimed her way and turned to find the leader of The Wolves gazing at her intently. They hadn't talked much throughout their short journey.   
  
A light blush stained her cheeks. _'What could be so interesting about me? As my stepfamily keeps reminding me, I'm much too plain and ordinary to catch anyone's attention.'_ Plain black hair instead of the much-loved flaxen. Simple features, though she couldn't be sure since it had been forever since she'd last had the time to look in a mirror. Ordinary body that, although slim, does not have the coveted tiny, tiny waist. Ordinary stature that isn't petite or tall enough. So…ordinary.'   
  
She was thrust out of her gloomy thoughts when the man beside her (who was -still- staring) thought aloud, "Yes, you are worthy."  
  
"Huh?" she asked, confusion clouding her eyes.  
  
He gave her a big (and somewhat creepy) smile. "Yes, yes. You have a fiery spirit and quite beautiful as well! You are the only girl worthy enough to be -my- woman!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. Did she hear right? "Umm…woman?"  
  
"Yes!" he declared proudly, "We shall marry the moment you return from the castle. I am sure you will make a fine wife and an excellent mother to our children!"  
  
Kagome closed her mouth in a snap the moment she noticed it hung open in shock. Arguments crowded in her throat, threatening to choke her when they burst out in rapid succession. "But I haven't even known you for more than a few hours! You don't know anything about me! I don't even know your -name-! I don't think I'm even -ready- for marriage! Children!?!" Her voice had become a tiny squeak at the last part.   
  
At first, his brow furrowed in confusion at her outburst, then, a light shown in his eyes, like he finally understood something. He stepped closer to her and said huskily, "Well, some things are easily remedied, my dear. My name is Kouga. And we will get to know each other better after we get married, of course." As he said the words, a predator's smile spread wider across his face.  
  
Kagome flinched at his suddenly close proximity and inched away. When this…'Kouga' became aware of what she was doing, he threw back his head and laughed. When he got over his amusement, Kouga pressed even -closer- and said, "You don't have to do that, you know. I know -exactly- what you're doing. Why else would you say 'no' and refuse me!"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Kouga interrupted, saying, "I have heard how coy some women can be and that there are certain 'rules' that they need to follow in courtship." He looked deeply into her wide eyes, unnerving her greatly.   
  
"Even though I don't believe in all that crap, I'll suffer through it if it makes you -my- woman. I'll come for you and make you my mate one day, remember that." Kouga turned and disappeared back into Wolf Forest.  
  
Kagome mentally shook herself out of her bewilderment. That was…unexpected. She had a feeling that the thief, erm… Kouga, would actually do his best to stay true to his word.   
  
She shook her head sadly and thought about how her life just got more confusing and complex by the hour. Such a sharp contrast to the monotonous life she had been living not two days ago. Every day the same thing.   
  
Wake up at dawn, cook, clean, act the part of the lowly maid, get insulted, cook, clean -some more-, sleep, and then the whole process would repeat itself all over again, with the occasional outing to Kaede's house. Maybe at the castle things will be different. Maybe not. All she could do was hope.  
  
Readjusting the leather strap on her shoulder and making sure her bow was tied securely on the bulky bag so she would not have to hold it, she began to make her way across the meadow. Tall green grass brushed along her calves and the wisps of hair tickling her face reminded her of the sweeping blue gown in her bag. _'I wonder if I'll ever get to use it?_'  
  
Then, she remembered there were to be grand balls at the castle in which her stepfamily will most definitely be attending. '_Well, I'll make sure to stay away from the festivities where all the young ladies will be fawning all over the prince._' But she couldn't help but think. Maybe she'll get to meet her -very own- Prince Charming. Who knows?  
  
Suddenly, a breeze blew past her and the sound of tinkling laughter floated into her ear with the joyful yet quiet words, "You have no idea, my dear." Kagome paused. '_What was that!?_' She shook it off after a moment and kept walking, her eyes fixed on the fortress looming ahead. '_Just the result of no sleep…I guess.' _

****

A/N: OK, not the most romantic chapter ever, but I've got the next chapter ready and waiting. So I guess the leading man has got a bit of competition for the leading girl. Hehe (I'm sooo evil) If you all are good and review, I'll give it to you WAY sooner than the other chapters have been coming out. ^_^;; Was Kouga too OOC? Gah! I'm having insecurities again. _


	5. Queen's Maze

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any fairytales, or the quotes I put before the start of the chapters. I only own the idea of the story.

****

A/N: Wow. Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them. If you reviewed for the 3rd chapter, please look for your names at the end. Also, please congratulate my BETA reader, Icewings, for forming that fight scene in the last chapter. *cheers clap clap* 

****

*~Fairy~*~Tale~*~Dreams~*  
  
**  
By MysticMoon**

Edited by Icewings

****

Chapter 4- Queen's Maze

__

"Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of earth And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings; Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth Of sun-split clouds-and done a hundred things You have not dreamed of - wheeled and soared and swung High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung My eager craft through footless halls of air." --Unknown

****

Last Chapter:

  
Then, she remembered there were to be grand balls at the castle in which her stepfamily will most definitely be attending. _'Well, I'll make sure to stay away from the festivities where all the young ladies will fawn all over the prince._' But she couldn't help but think. Maybe she'll get to meet her -very own- Prince Charming. Who knows?  
  
Suddenly, a breeze blew past her and the sound of tinker bell laughter floated into her ear with the joyful yet quiet words, "You have no idea, my dear. Kagome paused. _'What was that_?' She shook it off after a moment and kept walking, her eyes fixed on the fortress looming ahead. '_Just the result of no sleep…I guess.'  
_  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
'_Almost there…_' Kagome thought to herself. _'Only about a few miles left at this pace_.' It must have been about 7 o'clock in the morning by now. Shippou had woken up a few hours before and had been hopping and running in circles around her since. How he could be so energetic, she had no idea. _'Probably because I carried him most of the way and he -actually- got some sleep._' She thought ruefully.   
  
Her once tireless steps turned into trudges, her eyelids had the hardest task of staying open, and her throat was dry since her supply of water had vanished. Twice she had taken the wrong turns that led her either to a dead end or a path that led away from the castle.   
  
She felt horribly dirty and…sweaty. Her clothes felt uncomfortable and stuck to her skin. Yet what can she expect from ambling through one of the thickest forests known to man and fighting one of the fiercest bandits of the time? Getting employment in the castle was -much- harder than she thought, and she wasn't even there yet!   
  
Kagome almost tripped over Shippou when he stopped circling in front of her and started to sniff at the air. "Shippou?" she asked wearily "What's wrong?" The small red fox darted to the right of the path and Kagome groaned. "Not this again…"   
  
Too tired to yell, Kagome followed in the general direction Shippou went off to. What she saw sent energy rushing through her tired body. Shippou found a lake! Which meant only one thing… water! 

"Shippou you wonderfully sly creature…!" Without another thought, she kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag and quiver on the shore, and jumped into the crystalline water, dress and all.   
  
The icy water caused her to cough and sputter for a moment, but she decided that water was the most important thing at the moment, no matter how cold it was. She waded in waist deep and looked down at her reflection. She wasn't used to seeing herself in a mirror.   
  
Her tiny room was not allowed to have a mirror of any sort, and she sometimes forgot how she even looked like. Her step-sisters never forget to remind her how filthy and plain she was to look upon, and constantly told her she would never be able to find a husband blind enough to want -her-. And she believed them. Because of that, Kagome tried to avoid mirrors as much as possible.  
  
But…now that she was to go work in the castle, even if she would become a lowly kitchen maid, she would try to look her best.  
  
Gazing at the face looking back at her, Kagome fell into despair. She looked ghastly! Her hair was like a bird's nest, twigs and leaves poked out all over and her long black hair was full of helpless tangles. Bright blue orbs stared openly from a dirty face smudged and streaked with dried mud with a tiny cut on her cheek crusted with dried blood. No one would hire such a filthy person!   


Kagome sighed and fell backwards into the crystal clear water. Straightening her body, she started to float and kick the water with her legs. Her dress weighted her down a bit, but she didn't care. She gazed at the white, cotton candy clouds against the blue sky, just a few shades lighter than the color of her eyes.   
  
Birds flew overhead, their wings spread wide in flight. She wished she could be as free as those birds, to fly and soar through the heavens and above with no cares at all. It'd be wonderful to simply glide with the cool air whistling around her. She would look down at the world below her and laugh, and then land on a tree branch where melodic song would spill gracefully from her heart and out her mouth. 

It would never come true, but it was still a nice daydream. Maybe a bit too silly, considering her age, but why should she care what others thought? Anyway, the prospect of eating slimy worms and bugs is not all that appealing.  
  
Right now, she needed to get clean. Floating back to the shore, she gathered her soaps from her bag and peeled off her soaked and scratchy clothes. She gave Shippou some of her depleting amount of food and waded in a more shallow part of the lake. She soaped and scrubbed the grime off until her skin was pink. Then, she picked a few twigs out of her tresses and used an herbal shampoo she'd made days earlier with jasmine flowers to wash her hair. It smelled heavenly.  
  
Once she was adequately dirt free and before she turned into an unseemly prune, she got out and preceded to dry herself off with an old towel she'd thankfully brought with her. She put on her undergarments and rummaged through her over packed bag until she found a crème colored dress. 

It was nicer than her usual everyday work-clothes (which should be classified as rags) because she hardly ever wore it. It was simple and a bit outdated, but it would have to do.  
  
She used a comb to untangle her wet tresses until they were neat and sleek, reaching down to her lower back. She quickly packed her things and swung the heavy bag over her shoulder. Shippou jumped into her arms, and they made their way back to the main path. Kagome didn't bother to look back at her reflection; she needed all the confidence she could get.   
  
  
~*~*~*The Castle*~*~*~  
  
  
He made the final turn that led him into the middle of the intricate maze, and was greeted with be stunning sight of the extraordinary the garden found there. Only chosen few knew how to navigate as expertly through the confusing twists, turns, and dead ends that made up the labyrinth. Other people would have easily gotten lost. 

Occasionally, the castle guards patrolling the maze would find someone stumbling around or rocking back and forth while muttering half sentences in a corner after hours of disoriented wandering. The smart ones would call out until someone heard and came to rescue them. Unfortunately, many were not that intelligent. 

After getting out, the ones that were in there longest (aka- the most stupid) would demand that the maze be uprooted. Of course, King Inutaisho wouldn't hear of it. The maze was the former queen's favorite spot on the castle lands, and Inutaisho knew how much it meant to Sesshoumaru, too.

Finding an tree to give adequate shade, Sesshoumaru sat on the elegant stone bench conveniently placed under it, his posture as stiff as ever and face just as stoic. Anyone who might have happened to see him would have thought him to be bored. But no, he was anything but. The wheels of his mind were turning rapidly, thinking of a plan to foil his father's.  
  
All around him were flowers and trees. _'Thankfully, Rin hasn't found this area yet. The flowers are still intact thus far.'   
_  
There was flora from distant, exotic lands and shrubs were strategically placed by some of the most skilled gardeners. Dew kissed roses and sunny daisies had their petals wide open to greet the new morning. So much natural beauty surrounding him, but Sesshoumaru hardly noticed it.  
  
He wore a snow-white outfit trimmed with silver, complimenting his pale complexion and long silver-white hair. He almost looked like a real statue, unmoving and expressionless, if it weren't for his eyes, the color of molten amber.   
  
Sesshoumaru was known far and wide as being the 'cold prince', so 'beautifully handsome' that this 'dark angel among mortals' was almost too magnificent to look upon. Perfectly arched eyebrows with rare colored eyes framed by thick lashes were set in a symmetrical face over high cheekbones. Yet, all humans, even royalty, have their faults.   
  
Though Sesshoumaru is everything one could hope for; rich, intelligent, handsome, a highly skilled swordsman, and predicted to be a fine king one day, he was as cold as ice.   
  
His eyes where the color of the sun, yet they held absolutely no warmth.  
  
Still, that doesn't stop young girls, peasants and princesses alike, from becoming thoroughly infatuated and obsessed with him. Some say they are in love with the prince, even though they have yet to meet him. He pays no mind, however, and behaves as if they aren't there at all. 

He doubted whether they knew what true love was, but he couldn't say that himself, since love was a mystery to him as well. _'If there is such a thing._' Sesshoumaru thought derisively. Who needs love anyway? Not him, that was for certain.   
  
Nothing! After two hours of deep contemplation, he could think of absolutely -nothing-! For the first time in his life, he was drawing a blank on an issue he'd actually put effort into solving! Of course, some amazingly ingenious plans had come to mind, but he knew that against his father, they would not work. When the king wanted something, he would get it. Damn him! He felt so helpless, now. But…he was determined to avoid marriage, no matter what.  


  
~*~*~*~

  
  
OK, it was official. She was lost. Hopelessly, completely LOST. Her feet were sore and Kagome was sure there would be blisters if she cared to look. Oh yes, she found the castle, all right. In fact, it was right -there-. RIGHT THERE!!!   
  
Towering at a great height not more than a few hundred yards from her, made of large blocks of gray stone. The only problems, the only thing separating her from her goal, were bushes. Tall, thick, infuriatingly confusing -_bushes_-.   
  
The path she had been taking led to the back entrance of the castle, and the stone walls set up a mile or so away from it blocked her course. She had found the back entrance, where several guards in dark blue and silver uniforms were situated. Kagome told them she was a traveler looking for employment at the castle.   
  
The men looked skeptical at first, glancing pointedly at her bow and arrows, and wondering why a woman would travel all by herself. It was practically unheard of. Nevertheless, they allowed her to come through.  
  
Kagome could remember one of the younger guards saying before she left, "You be careful now, miss. There are dozens of gardens around here and the Queen's Maze is especially tricky to get out of. I got lost, myself, the first time I tried it. I just wanted a chance to see the center, since not many people do. They say it's so magnificent, the gods would be jealous." He gave a proud smile and his warm brown eyes shined cheerfully. " Just go around the maze and you'll find the way. It wouldn't be right for such a pretty lady to be in distress."  
  
Kagome, ignoring the compliment, nodded, thankful for the advice. Berating herself for her rudeness, she said politely, "Thank you for the warning, kind sir. My name is Kagome. What's yours?"  
  
The young man had smiled charmingly and replied, "Please call me Hojo. I hope we meet again soon. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."  
  
She'd flashed him a bright smile before turning and continuing her walk across the wooden bridge built over a man made moat. 

The gardens were so amazing and magnificent, they had taken her breath away. There where cherub fountains and an endless variety of flowers whose petals had hues that filled the whole color spectrum. Trees dotted the green landscape and delicate butterflies fluttered about, creating a near perfect scene.

Kagome's eyes were open wide in wonder and admiration. _'It must have taken dozens of highly skilled gardeners to create such a glorious place.' _

Then, she had felt it. A tug. Kagome raised a fisted hand to her heart, where the strange feeling originated. She was about to dismiss that she ever felt anything, when it happened again, making her gasp. It wasn't thoroughly unpleasant, just a kind of tingling sensation, but she had to get to the castle. _'This is no time to go crazy_.' 

It was slight, but persistent, as if it wanted her to go somewhere. _'First voices, now this?_' Kagome turned her gaze a little to the side, and saw neatly trimmed thorn bushes that where about three times taller than her. 

The bushes where so solidly interlaced with each other that they formed a type of wall. There were no signs or markers anywhere in sight, but she had a feeling that this was the Queen's Maze. And if she didn't know better, the tug seemed to want her to go inside.

__

'No way.'

No -way- was she going to go into that maze. She wasn't deaf. She heard what Hojo said. She'd get lost! She already got lost in Wolf Forest, and look what happened! She now has a cut on her shoulder and a homicidal bandit wanting to court her! So it was final. Absolutely -no way-.

Obviously, she didn't listen to herself. (B/N Well duh, would it be as interesting if she didn't? everyone together now…NO!)  


She had tried to keep going, really she did. But that tugging got so annoying, almost to the point of being painful with each step away she took. Finally, she decided the best thing to do was to just give in. Maybe Kagome should have been a bit more wary or scared, but for some reason, she felt absolutely calm…at the time. What was the worse thing that could happen?

Pausing at the entrance, and idea formed. She lowered Shippou to the dirt ground and dug into her heavy bag finding a lone, stale bread roll. If she made a trail of breadcrumbs, she surely wouldn't get lost! Kagome had smiled and took the first step, her red fox following her happily.

Once she entered the maze, she took a deep and calming breath. She almost felt claustrophobic within the narrow paths of the Queen's Maze, and one look at the sharp thorns was more than enough to keep her from swaying too much in either direction. At the same time, she had felt an incredible urge to explore, to know where the dozens of twists and turns led. 

Kagome had kept walking, not knowing which way to go, or whether to turn right or left into the many separate paths. Instead, she had resolved to yield to her adventurous urge and took the routes that somehow felt right. She tore off bits from her roll, outlining the way she went.

She tilted her head back to look at the sky, drinking in the scent of nature and listening to the soft crunch of dirt and gravel beneath her feat. She felt like she was in some sort of dream. All the while, she didn't notice that Shippou was gladly eating the small trail of crumbs she left behind.

She changed directions so many times, it made her dizzy. Left, right, another right left at the second trail. She tried remembering, but she took so many turns and that annoying tugging had distracted her so much, she just gave up. 

Kagome vaguely realized that the hedges grew wilder and thorns pricked at her dress at some paths, where she had to be more careful. Maybe the royal gardeners haven't trimmed them in a while.

Then, as soon and abruptly as the tugging of the heart started, it ended. Kagome was thrust out of her perfectly calm composure and had started to panic. She turned to look behind her. Where are the breadcrumbs? They were no where in sight! All she could ask herself was, _'What have I gotten myself into?!?'_

She had backtracked (or at least tried) several times, but it just seemed to get her even more disoriented. Finding dead ends and walking in circles happened all too many times. She would have tried to squeeze through the hedges in a straight line to get out, but they were too thick and full of dangerously sharp thorns. She shouted and yelled for help, but so far, no one had answered her desperate pleas. 

Now, luckily, Shippou was asleep again. _'At least he won't run away_.' she thought contritely.

'_Don't I ever learn?_' She was here, so close to her destination she could almost touch it, and she was lost. Because of a moment of insanity, no doubt. She shook her head, not believing her amazingly bad luck. 

~*~*~*~

Who was making all that racket? 

"Help! Is anyone there? I'm lost!" There it was again, could they be any louder? He could tell that whoever it was, was very close to finding the center of Queen's Maze. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, just another person to be fortunate enough to find it. But why did they have to start exploring the maze when he was there? _'Bothersome nitwits.' _

He decided it would be best if he just kept out of sight for the moment and slipped behind a large rosebush off to the side filled with white roses. The roses camouflaged his clothing and hair perfectly, and his presence was almost undetectable. With hooded eyes, Sesshoumaru watched the southern entrance farthest from him, where the person would most likely come through.

Unexpectedly, his heart started to beat faster out of it's own accord, and he had the outlandish feeling that something important was just about to happen. Something that would truly change his life some way or another. 

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. His place behind the rosebush was far away from the southern entrance, but did a fox just run from there? How did it get here? Maybe it was running away from a hunting party, the forest was near…

His perfect vision blurred and he strained to focus it as a delicate, feminine hand reached out to touch the wooden arch that gave access to the very center of the Queen's Maze. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome was trudging tiredly through the maze, not really caring where she was going anymore. Her throat ached from crying for help. It was almost unbearably parch and her shouts sounded raspy and breathy. She doubted the possibility that anyone could hear her now. 

Something down the unfamiliar gravely dirt path to her right caught her eye. Several meters away, instead of the usual endless green of the tall hedges, she saw a splash of unexpected bright pink. Her curiosity getting the best of her once more, she made here way towards it, wondering what it was. 

Coming closer, she saw bright dew-kissed pink roses climbing up and around a criss-crossed wooden archway to her left. She peeked her head around it cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened and sparkled at the sight. 

'_It's even more outstanding than the gardens outside of the maze. This must be the center of the Queen's Maze…'_

Roses, her favorite flower, were dominant all around the large square area. There were hundreds of them in every direction, permeating the air with their sweet scent. Roses of all different colors and types; big, fragrant yellow roses and smaller, teacup sized dusty pink blossoms. Large slabs of stones provided a walkway among lush green grass. 

She had tried to grow roses and flowers in the dry, empty plot of land behind Naraku's house, but the only things willing or able to grow were weeds. 

Shippou, excited by the scenery, squirmed around in Kagome's arms and letting out fervent yelps until she let go of him. He raced away immediately to chase after a butterfly that just flew past. 

__

'Maybe this is a good place to keep Shippou. I had planned on hiding him in the stables to keep him out of sight. Then again, this place is so big and Shippou seems to like it enough…and now I'll have another reason for coming here.' Kagome smiled at the thought.

Kagome took a tentative step forward and looked around to make sure no one was there but her. Once she was certain she was alone and there where no sounds save for the chirping of birds, she left her heavy bag at the entrance and stepped through the arch. Eagerly taking everything in with childish delight, she saw that there was another entrance to the Queen's garden across from where she stood. 

She felt dazed, looking on as the sunshine washed the scene with light. To her right, doves cooed in a gray marble birdbath, droplets of water sparkling like diamonds in the air as they shook their white feathers. Statues and benches made of precious marble and stone were strategically placed all around.

Ignoring her thirst for now and looking ahead, Kagome noticed a tree placed in the center of the wide expanse of the garden. It was tall and looked old, although the branches were close to the ground, perfect for climbing. Curiously, one of the thicker braches was partially split at its base and hung limply to the ground. The only thing attaching it to the tree was a substantial strip of bark.

__

'I wonder why it's still there. Why hadn't the gardeners just cut it off? It looks like it's been there a while…'

Filing that thought away for later, Kagome glanced to the side, where the most beautiful blood red roses captured her attention. Their tantalizing smell reached her nose and as she slowly walked towards them, like a moth drawn to a flame, their scent turned even sweeter. Velvety petals met her touch and she smiled softly, leaning her face towards a large one in full bloom. 

Something pricked her index finger, making Kagome gasp and back away quickly, thinking a bee must have stung her. Examining her finger, she was mistaken. A rather large, pointed thorn had pierced her skin. Leisurely, a bright drop of blood rolled off her finger and onto a dark red petal.

Disliking the sight of her own blood, Kagome quickly wiped it away on her dress. _'I should be more careful next time and remember all roses have thorns.'_

~*~*~_*_~

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened faintly when he saw her. Raven-black hair shone in the light, and a graceful, slight figure clad in a simple dress stood there uncertainly. A radiance seemed to surround her, and for a moment, he thought he saw before him a deity or other supernatural being. She almost didn't seem real. 

He was too far away to see her face clearly, and he cursed under his breath, but he could tell she was a young woman. Sesshoumaru was sure he had never seen her before. He was closer to the northern entrance and his mother's tree blocked his view somewhat. 

She stared at his mother's tree, her head cocked to one side in deep thought, then appeared to glide to the red roses; his late mother's favorite. He shifted over slightly for a better view and watched as she touched a blood red rose and lowered her head to catch its pleasant scent. 

He squinted his sharp eyes as she jerked back abruptly and looked at her right index finger strangely. _'She must have pricked her finger on a thorn.' _Sesshoumaru observed the girl as she put her hand back down and paused. She seemed to be thinking about something.   


Unexpectedly, she turned around and darted out of the garden and back into the maze. Muttering curses under his breath, he stood there, whether to stay or follow her conflicting in his head. After a few seconds, he hurriedly strode over to the southern entrance and was hoping she didn't already get too far away.

His expression calm, he looked first to the right and then left, where he glimpsed a stray lock of dark hair disappear around a corner a few yards away.

His strides lengthening, Sesshoumaru felt a smirk curve his mouth. The chase was on.

****

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, and please review! ^_^ I was just wondering, but what are your favorite fairy tales? My favorite is and will always be Beauty and the Beast. I just watched it again on DVD a few days ago. ^_^

****

Review Responses:

****

CrissyKitty: What type did you have in mind? Thanks for reviewing!

****

sashlea: Yeah, Kouga did need a subduing necklace there, although I wouldn't know where Kagome would get it. I don't know if Shippou would ever be taught to heel. Lol

****

mellerz: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

****

Jessica M.: Thank you for thinking so and I hope I didn't get you upset for not updating as quickly as I should have.

****

Mala Valvah: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. ^_^

****

SilverQuick: I thought Kagome would stumble on to Sesshoumaru, too, but I guess the chapter was getting too long. ^_^ You'll have to thank my BETA reader, Icewings, for that fight scene, she's really good at it, don't you think? 

****

Kagura: Thank you for your comments, I wasn't sure if I did Kouga right and I'm very relieved no one thought the Little Red Riding Hood part wasn't -too- cheesy. 

****

Yume: Wow. It's really great to know you like this story so much. Thanks.

****

ponchita: Yes, Kouga does kind of sound like a maniac. lol

****

nightkid: lol Thanks for really really really liking my story. Hope you liked this chapter btw. ^_^

****

taskinLUDE: Thank you sooo much for reviewing for -all- my chapters. You are an amazing reviewer. ^_^ Yeah, all the other characters should be coming in the next chapter. 

****

ladyofthedragons: Well, in this chapter, I guess you can say at least Sesshoumaru saw her. hehe. Was there really a story about a girl with three magical dresses in nutshells? I should read that.

****

Nankinmai: lol. Hope I didn't keep this chapter away from you too long. ^_^

****

luckyducky7too: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! ^_^


End file.
